In the dark?
by ilovelostcanvas
Summary: Esto es yaoi xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ^^ me siento muy inspirada ya he terminado algunos exámenes así que tengo tiempo para escribir y este fin de semana he visto toda la saga crepúsculo con mi hermana bueno dejo de enrollarme, gracias por leer y feliz lectura :)**

**Ch 1**

**Transilvania al final siglo XVII**

Se encontraba un joven de unos 6 años aterrorizado contemplando la imagen enfrente de el, el muchacho se encontraba dentro de un armario mirando por la ranura rota del armario, observaba como unos vampiros devoraban a su padre y le rompían el cuello a su madre el pobre niño intentaba no sollozar para que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí, pero cuando acabaron se dieron cuenta de que el estaba allí se dirigieron hacia el pero algo los detuvo y se dieron rápidamente la vuelta adoptando una postura defensiva.

Parecía un serafín (Son los ángeles que tienen seis alas), pero sus alas eran de color negras y tenia colmillos como los de ellos solo que los suyos eran un poco más pequeños pero más afilados, cosa que lo asusto más.

Imposible – dijeron los vampiros a la vez

¿¡Qué coño hace el dios más poderoso del olimpo aquí!? - dijo el vampiro de cabellos azules, el dios simplemente se dirigió hacia el cadáver del padre del chico y se arrodillo a su lado

¿Como has dejado que ellos terminen con tu vida? - dijo pero solo fue un susurro, se giro hacia ellos y con un chasquido se sus dedos el cuello de esos vampiros dio un giro imposible separando la cabeza del resto del cuerpo, el chico aterrorizado ante la escena trato de retroceder en el interior del armario y su pie choco contra algo llamando la atención del dios y se dirigió hacia el armario abriéndolo y mirando fijamente al chico, el chico por su parte lo miro aterrorizado memorizando sin darse cuenta cada facción del dios , que este por su parte atrajo al pequeño hacia él y sin pensarlo dos veces poso sus colmillos sobre el cuello del pequeño ejerciendo un poco de presión para hacerlo sangras cuando lo consiguió se aparto de él relamiéndose los labios manchados por la sangre del pequeño y desaprecio.

**Diez años después**

Ya habían pasado diez años después de lo ocurrido, me dirigí hacia un espejo y mire la marca perfecta de aquella noche sobre mi cuello esa mordedura me tenia harto, desde que mis padres fueron asesinados vivo con mi abuelo en su mansión en el bosque, mi padre era un conde así que yo he heredado su titulo.

Regulus, hijo me tengo que ir este mes entero a Inglaterra a ver a lord Jake ¿vas a querer acompañarme? - me pregunto

No sabes que no me gusta la gente tan creída - le conteste

Lo suponía, pues bueno yo tengo que partir ya adiós, y cuídate – me dijo dándome un beso en la frente

Descuida – le dije y observe como se montaba en el carruaje cuando ya no se veía a lo lejos entre dentro de la lujosa mansión y justo cuando me senté en el sofá, tocaron a la puerta me levante y fui a abrirla

¿Si? - pregunte viendo a Peter un amigo de mi abuelo.

Lord Peter – lo salude

Sin formalidades por favor esto es importante, no salgas durante la noche han habido 9 muertes dicen que era un lobo de unos dos metros con el pelaje negro azabache dicen y se esto por que a la última victima no la mato simplemente le arranco un brazo y nos contó esto, por favor te lo pido no salgas por la noche – me dijo y se fue corriendo a su carruaje por que empezó a llover, yo me metí dentro cerré la puerta con llave me tumbe en el sofá y parecía que me había quedado dormido pero de repente vi a mi padre y me levante de sopetón y lo seguía viendo pero desde la ventana estaba en el jardín y corría hacia el bosque me levante de un salto del sofá y corrí detrás de él.

¡Padre! - lo llame pero no se detenía

¡Padre! - lo volví a llamar pero todo se volvió negro y desapareció, pero me desperté al escuchar un trueno

ah – di un pequeño chillido por el despertar repentino ya era la cuarta vez que tenia el mismo sueño no lo entendía, así que me levante me puse mi chaqueta y salí de la mansión ya que habia terminado la tormenta, me daba igual que fuera de noche yo no me creo esos cuentos para niños, cuando llegue a mi claro favorito en lo más profundo del bosque me senté en la orilla viendo el reflejo de la luna en la pequeña y cristalina charca. Me encontraba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no escuche los pasos que se dirigían hacia mi, hasta que sentí un cálido aliento en mi cuello cuando me di la vuelta vi a un gigantesco lobo negro, pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron sus ojos se me hacían familiares eran de un azul tan frio como el océano glacial esos ojos, esos ojos..no podía ser...

Continuara

**Espero que les haya gustado, y no os preocupéis 4l proximo ch estará ya mismo terminado un beso y espero que les haya gustado enserio ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Y como dije ya esta aquí el nuevo chapter, espero que les guste feliz lectura ;)**

**Ch 2 **

No podía ser posible..¿¡él!?, imposible sera mi imaginación el no era un lobo y aunque fuera posible ¿por que no me ataca?

¿Regulus?, ¿Regulus? - cuando escuche mi nombre me di media vuelta para ver a la señora Harrys

¡No, no se hacer que! - le grite

¿Por que? - me pregunto y mire hacia atrás donde debería de estar el lobo pero..ya no estaba se había esfumado

Regulus hijo ¿estas bien? - me pregunto y me voltee para mirarla

...Si – le conteste

Seria mejor que fueras ya a casa – me dijo

Ya.. - le conteste

Y señora Harrys ¿como sabia que estaba aquí? - le pregunte mientras caminábamos

Si te digo la verdad no lo sabia vine a traerte una carta del rey y vi que la puerta de la mansión estaba abierta así que salí a buscarte por si te había ocurrido algo, gracias a dios que estas bien – me dijo

¿Y por cierto que hacías en el bosque? - me pregunto

A eso..es por un sueño muy extraño que he tenido estos últimos días, pero no es nada importante – le conteste sin despegar la mirada del suelo

Ah, pues cuídate yo ya me voy por aquí de verías de tirar ya para casi es tarde y estas en el bosque y sabes lo que van diciendo – me dijo, se despidió de mi y se fue

¿De verdad que era él? - pensé en voz alta mientras entraba a la siniestra mansión me dirigí hacia el baño y me metí dentro de la ducha, cuando salí me seque y me puse mi pijama y de repente escuche que llamaban a la puerta y baje ha abrirla cuando la abrí a una joven

¿Desea algo? - le pregunte con el ceño fruncido en señal de desconfianza

Si – me dijo

¿Qué? - le volví a preguntar

Tu sangre – me dijo y me estampo en la pared pero cuando fue a morderme le paso algo y se detuvo y exploro

Vaya,vaya,vaya.. que tenemos aquí – me dijo un chico de unos 23 años rubio con los ojos rojos que sostenía una estaca llena de sangre

¿Y tu quien eres? - le pregunte pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me había estampado contra la pared

El que va ha chupar hasta la última gota de sangre de tu cuerpo – me dijo y trate de zafarme pero no podía

¿¡Quien te crees que eres suéltame!? - le grite

¡Suéltame! – le grite, pero cuando fue a morderme una clase de luz emano de la marca de mi cuello y hizo que se carbonizara

¡Aah! - grite cuando lo vi

Por dios ¿¡por que todos los vampiros me quieren chupar la sangre!?, ¡joder! - grite y me dirigí a la cocina a por el recogedor y a por una bolsa de basura, después de barrer las cenizas del vampiro me hinque de rodillas en el suelo para recoger todos los órganos y demás de la vampiresa

¡Que asco por favor!, ¿¡Por que todo me pasa a mi!? - pensé en voz alta pero cuando escuche las enormes puertas de la entrada cerrarse me levante rápidamente

Muy bien, ¿¡Y ahora que me va a comer el lobo de caperucita o es otro chupasangre que me quiere matar!? - grite ya descontrolado y me senté en el suelo encima del charco de sangre ya me daba todo igual y sin darme cuenta empece a sollozar y a llorar silenciosamente de la impotencia de verdad ¿por que todo me pasaba a mi?

¿Eres bipolar? - cuando lo escuche me puse ya malo del todo me di media vuelta me creía que era otro vampiro pero cuando lo vi a él la sangre se me heló y trague en seco y comencé a llorar más

Si que estas sensible – me dijo

Déjame en paz... - le dije tratando de secarme las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano por que tenia las manos llenas de sangre. No sabia si él se había ido o no pero yo me metí de nuevo en la ducha pero esta vez con agua fría haber si las ideas se me aclaraban, cuando salí simplemente me puse los calzoncillos de CK y me metí dentro de mi cama que era de matrimonio pero cuando note que me frotaban la mejilla me di la vuelta en la cama y me encentro a él semi tumbado

Dios ¿y tú que quieres? - le pregunte ya desesperado

Eres mio, yo te protejo – me dijo

Si hombre lo que me faltaba un acosador – le conteste y oí una pequeña carcajada de su parte me di cuenta que tenia los dientes perfectos quitando los colmillos que eran largos y puntiagudos y tenia los dientes muy blancos y era tremendamente guapo y atractivo pero eso yo no se lo diría

No soy tu acosador soy tu protector deberías de estar agradecido de que el dios más poderoso del olimpo sea tu guardián... - hizo una pequeña pausa para sonreír seductora mente – y tu amante – dijo riéndose

Si lo que me faltaba ya enrollarme contigo que no se ni tu nombre – le dije

Si que lo sabes solo que no lo recuerdas tu padre te contaba muchas historias cuando eras pequeño sobre mi – me dijo y me quede pensativo durante un momento

¿Hades? - pregunte

Si soy hades, pequeño – me dijo

¿Entonces eres mi guardián? - le pregunte reflexionando

Si y tu amante – me dijo

Eso ya lo veremos, si te dejo dormir conmigo no me..

¿violaras? - pregunto sonriendo y note como mis mejillas empezaron a arder

Si – le conteste

No.. -

Gracias a dios – dije

temporalmente – me dijo y lo mire con cara de pocos amigos

Duérmete ya demasiado que te dejo dormir conmigo – le dije secamente

Vale, buenas noches – me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente mientras e tumbaba boca arriba

Ni se te ocurra abrazarme – le advertí y se rió

Continuara

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi y si en el siglo XVII y con ducha xD y si es necesario jacuzzi hahahaha bueno hay cosas modernas como ahora en el siglo XXI iphone ya no xD al menos todavía hahaha, bueno volveré a actualizar o mañana o ya el sábado que viene o el domingo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**NT: Hola de nuevo aquí estoy, siento haber tardado en actualizar pero es que los exámenes..ya sabéis hahah, bueno espero os guste el nuevo chapter :) feliz lectura**

**Ch 3 **

Cuando me desperté mire hacia el lado de la cama donde debería de estar Hades, pero no estaba así que me levante de la cama y me dirigí hacia el salón, pero algo hizo que la sangre se me helara, me veía a mi cuando era un bebé y estaba en una cuna durmiendo pero lo que me impacto no fue eso sino que Hades estaba acariciando mi mejilla, parecía no verme así que no me escondí hasta que se abrió la puerta de la habitación y apareció mi padre

_Hades tenemos que hablar.. - le dijo_

Cuando me desperté, me di cuenta de que solo era un sueño, mire hacia Hades y estaba dormido, mire el reloj y eran las seis de la mañana así que me volví a tumbar para no despertar a Hades

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

Hmmm.. - cuando escuche despertarse a Hades me desperté al instante, pero no me di media vuelta para mirarlo, no quería que se diera cuenta de que yo estaba despierto hasta que note su mano sobre mi hombro y su cálido aliento cerca de mi oreja y sentí como toda la sangre subía a mis mejillas

Se que estas despierto – me dijo mientras me sonreía

¿Enserio, como lo has sabido? - le pregunte cambiando de pose para verlo mejor

Te conozco – me contesto simplemente, opte por levantarme de la cama y dirigirme a la cocina a por un café caliente

¿Quieres una taza de café? - le pregunte

No, gracias – me contesto

Entonces, ¿Qué vas a desayunar? - le pregunte

Me alimento de sangre – me contesto

Ah, vale – le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado en el sofá

Ya esta llegando el invierno – comento mientras miraba tras el enorme ventanal del salón

¿Por qué lo dices? - le pregunte

Están empezando a caer copos de nieve – cuando lo escuche lo mire

¿Como los has visto? - le pregunte

¿Por que soy un dios? - me dijo riéndose, no pude evitar quedarme embobado observándolo, sus rasgos eran completamente perfectos y su piel parecía de porcelana..él era perfecto

¿En que piensas? - me pregunto sacándome de mi aletargo

E-En nada – le conteste bajando la vista y dejando la taza en la mesa, pero note como me sujeto del mentón y me agarro para que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos

Si necesitas hablar de cualquier cosa qui estoy, ¿entendido? - me dijo

S-Si ya lo se – le dije y me zafe de su agarre, no se que me ocurría la verdad yo nunca he actuado así por nadie...

Bueno voy a darme una ducha ahora vuelvo – me dijo Hades y me sonrió de forma dulce, no se lo que pasaba pero era algo sospechoso..¿un dios siendo dulce?

Continuara


End file.
